Hive
Alveus, also known as Hive, was a parasitic Inhuman capable of infesting and possessing the bodies of dead humans and controlling other Inhumans through a hive mind. Because of its great powers, Alveus was banished to a barren planet. Alveus's worshipers founded a secret society with the sole purpose of bringing Hive back to Earth to conquer it. Over the centuries, that society evolved into HYDRA. Eventually, Alveus possessed Grant Ward's dead body when he was killed by Phil Coulson with his prosthetic hand on Maveth, and was able to return to Earth once more. Working with Gideon Malick, Alveus took the reins of HYDRA, intending to raise an Inhuman army to conquer the planet and transform the remaining humans into Inhumans. Seeking to transform the Earth's population into Inhumans so they could live in peace, Hive and his small army attempted to use Kreeblood to recreate the original experiments he had endured thousands of years earlier, kidnapping Holden Radcliffe in order to use his genius to complete his plans while battling the continued efforts of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Secret Warriors to stop him. As Hive attempted to complete his plan by detonating a war head filled with Terrigen Mist into the Earth's atmosphere, he was defeated when Lincoln Campbell trapped himself and Hive with the bomb and allowed it to explode safely in space, destroying Hive. Powers And Abilties Possession Paralyzing Gaze Mind Control Demonstration Transformation Healing Enhanced Smell Other Powers Allies Trisha Princess Lafrenière Recycle New Villain Primitives Shingen Ralph Brendan Barney Psycho Mom Captain Calico Piggybeard Cedric Donal Zara Diesel Stooge Codie's Parents Tucker The Bully Simon Badger Russian Armed Forces,Taiwanese Armed Forces,Australian Armed Forces,Japanese Armed Forces,South African Armed Forces,Xiao Chen,Ellen King,Nathi Zuma, Haruto Zakimura,Abusive Parents, Bullies, Maria, Sky Pirates, Anacondrai Culists, Ghost Warriors, Spanish Army, British Army, Portuguese Army, Privateer Army, Corrupted French Army, Thugs, Corrupted Guards,Blighters, Corrupted Rooks, Templars, Gary, Watchdogs, Justine, The Negroes, Darious, Daryl, O Brien, Marshall, Anderson, 25 Agents, Bullies, Watchdog Tango, Watchdog Whiskey, Watchdog Golf, Ericina Louise Oates, Jim Clark, James Bonard Fowler, 3 Alabama State Troopers James Earl Ray, Lee Harvey Oswald, Mark David Chapman, John Wilkes Booth and Eddie Ray Routh Other UTTP Enemies Ethan Gelfand Team Family Taylor Jolicoeur Yann Carter Quotes "Feels like forever." "No. Will Died saving Jemma... From Me." "They have advanced, but they haven't changed." "Humans. But you're not human anymore, are you? You don't believe I am what they say. Once I'm strong enough... You will." : "I know you've had people killed. You've even considered shooting someone. But to drain a man's life with your own hand, to feel the life go out inside him as Mr. Coulson did with me. That look in his eyes. A feeling so powerful, it scared him enough to leave that hand behind. But you don't fear anything, do you?" : "This body is only a vessel, one of many who gave their life so that I could survive. As promised, all of the travelers, the brave men who sacrificed for me, have finally returned thanks to the Malick family. You'll all get what you deserve, and for those of you still having doubts, see and believe." : "This needs to be made right, but I still need a Malick by my side." : :: "After we're finished there will be no more war, no more pain, especially now that we're together. It's time we took back this planet, make it the home Inhumans have always deserved." :: "The world fears our kind of power because not everyone has it. Only billionaires can build iron suits, only the military can make super soldiers, which can only lead to a war of its own, whereas I plan to apply a more collective philosophy." :: "I'll show S.H.I.E.L.D. something they haven't seen from me yet. Rage." "You're the one who's suffering. I'm sorry you won't feel our connection, pieces solving a puzzle, but we must continue without you." : : "Oh I will, once I'm in that head of yours, I can't wait. We're two sides of the same coin Coulson, commanders leading soldiers." : : "I can see that. I think we're already going to share a connection, as we experience the one thing that's eluded me all these years. Death." : : Likes: Mind Controlling Bullies, Abusive Parents, Corrupt Cops, Mean teachers, Thralls, Primitives, Power : Dislikes: Turn Him Back To Human : Fate: gets Exploded By a Bomb Category:Creatures Category:Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Big Time Troublemakers Category:Troublemakers Category:Bullies Category:Super Secret Police Squad Category:Inhumans Category:Strong people Category:Crybabys Category:Mercenary Category:Grand Chase Fans Category:Warren Fans Category:Characters